Roguelike CARD Game! - Slay the Spire 1
Jared plays a rouge-like card game called Slay the Spire. Synopsis Jared is enjoying Slay the Spire. People suggested it to him, and he instantly loved it. Jared has just defeated a boss, and has some items. Jared chooses one of many branching paths. The battles are card based. Jared compares it to Magic the Gathering's mana system. The enemies have information on what they are going to do. Jared hits all of them and makes them vulnerable. Jared discovers that they are attacking him five times with one damage each, but because they are weakened, they deal none! The weaknesses wear off, and Jared has to prepare for being hit for three damage five times! After making them vulnerable, the monster is left with one health left! Jared gets attacked for 15. He finishes off the enemy, and gets some hit points back. Jared is surprised when he stuns the enemy, bringing him down to the ground, and killing it. Jared wins, and gets to choose a new card. Jared finds his first merchant. He improves his deck and moves on. Jared battles some thieves. Jared decides to eat one of them! Jared got the money back that the thieves stole from him. Jared gets into another battle with another dramatic entrance. The enemy uses a strength buff, and Jared weakens it. After killing the knight, the evil dude or lady will be easily killed. Jared wins easily. Jared moves on to fight bird cultists. They all gain strength after performing a ritual. Jared flexes himself up, and takes damage to deal more damage to the remaining enemies. Jared shows his relics as he wins the fight. Jared goes to another merchant and plays around with the merchant's hand. Jared takes an explosive potion. Jared wonders if he should fight the elite monster. He decides to go towards the campfire. He discovers an old coin treasure. At the campfire, Jared upgrades some of his cards. Jared fights a snake-like monster. A lot of Jared's cards have already been improved, so he can't use his improvement cards. Jared's cards are randomly decided to be really cheap! Jared finds enemies he has fought before and starts with a dramatic entrance. Jared explains how much of a card building game this is, as he started with 8 or 9 basic cards. Jared continues fighting and discovers a Snake Plant. Jared can't quite kill the snake plant, and has to defend to not die. On his next turn, he strengthens himself and wins the fight. He gets a little bit of healing in as well. Jared is desperate to reach a camp. Jared comes across a naked goblin, and he receives a treasure. Jared is desperate to heal, and gains hit points at the camp. The Champ is the boss battle, which has 420 hit points. Jared makes the Champ vulnerable, and throws as many punches as he can. The Champ defends himself further. Jared can't get through the armor. The Champ loses his defence and buffs himself up! Jared prepares for a massive attack, and is worried that he won't be able to live through it. He lives with one point left! Jared gets just enough armor to survive another round. Jared makes an attack for 43, and strikes to win! Jared barely gets the win because of that massive attack, and ends with one hit point! Jared can choose a relic. Category:Slay the Spire Category:Videos